The Turning of a Page
by lime 63
Summary: Jazlyn Carlock leaves home, to go go to Tortall to becom a Rider. She makes new friends and has great adventures but when her world back home shatters, she wonders if anything will ever be the same... Now on Hiatus.
1. Discussions

A/N: I'm reposting this _again_ because my dividers didn't work. Any response would be great (hint, hint!)

* * *

Discussions

A 15-year-old girl was walking down the hallway and into a sitting room. All things considered she was quite pretty. She had curly long brown hair that was rarely seen by her face. It was always back in a ponytail. When asked why she just said it got in the way too much but she didn't want to cut it. She was grudgingly wearing a short navy blue dress that looked stunning on the 15 year old. She had pierced ears but she only ever wore studs in them, no dangles. She was nervous about having to confront her parents about wanting to lead a warrior's life instead of becoming a proper lady, and it showed. Jazlyn opened the sitting room door and walked in.

* * *

Half an hour later Jazlyn left the room, leaving her parents inside.

Isabelle and Ernest sat on the couches still, with no thought of leaving soon. Isabelle was a lovely lady. She was not the most beautiful, but she made up for what she lacked in looks, in charm and poise. She sat up straight so the mauve dress she wore elegantly hung around her body. She had curly blond hair and a determined face that was always most always full of compassion. Now it showed a bit of worry and disappointment.

"I wish this didn't have to happen this way. I had hoped she would follow in my footsteps and become a lady." Said Isabelle.

"Yet it it's no surprise that she wanted a warrior's life. After all she always had to be tricked into practicing etiquette and dragged away from the practice courts"

"I know that, but I still hoped."

"What surprised me is that she wants to travel to Tortall and join the Riders instead of merely joining the King's forces here."

"She has always loved to travel to new places, and meet new people. And besides, it's said that The Riders has almost more women than men."

"All right, I can accept that. I just wish she would stay with us for a little while longer," He said with a sigh.

"You can't keep her under your wing for ever you know. And don't say you wanted her too take over the 'family business,' you have Takumi for that and you well know it."

"I thought you wanted her to become a proper lady and do everything she's told." Ernest scowled.

"I did, but I did not honestly expect her too. I had hoped though."

"So when shall we go north?" was all he had to say.

"I do not think it is such a good idea for you to go with her at all. Why not ask Joseph to take her. He's always going up their around this time anyways."

"You're right." He said with a sigh, "It's probably best for her to make a clean break. I'll ask him tomorrow."

They both left the room with sad smiles because their girl was finally finding her place in the word, but she was doing it without them.

* * *

When Jazlyn left her parents she felt happy that they were letting her go, but sad to be leaving and wanted to talk to someone. She decided to go see Takumi, her older brother.

After hunting all over the house she finally found him and his girlfriend, Larissa, by the pond in front of their father's shop 'Carlock's Finery'. Lush green grass and plants and flowers and bushes everywhere surrounded it. There was a wooden bench underneath the willow tree, with ivy wrapped up around the legs and creeping onto the seat. That's where they sat watching the fish between the lilies and cattails. They were also finishing off a few ladies' bags for the store and sharing a few secret kisses.

Jazlyn almost laughed when she saw that her brother was adding sequins (little shiny circles) to a delicate pink bag. "Nice choice of bag Takumi."

His head whipped around thinking she was one of the town boys who often mocked him for enjoying 'ladies work'. "Dang it, it's Jaz." He said with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"Thanks, I was serious about the bag though, it really is our style."

"Ha ha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Really, it's sounds like you laughed to me."

Larissa had turned around when she first spoke but now went back to her sewing. Though they did this often they truly were the best of friends and could tell each other anything. Without looking out from her work she said, "You two remind me of a quote I heard from someone umm … Julie Ganger!" Though girls often weren't educated, Larissa loved it and her parents were proud of her for continuing her education. When they both just stared at her she continued "'Some people believe that best friends never run out of things to say, others believe that best friends never need to say anything' Guess what group I think you are?"

They both shouted out "We're number one!"

When Larissa started giggling and hopelessly trying to stop, Jazlyn and Takumi started laughing uncontrollably. Within a second Larissa had joined them.

When they finally got themselves under control, Jazlyn sat down in front of the bench and squiggled a bit. Realizing she couldn't get comfortable she lay down on her stomach and stared at her brother.

"So I heard that mom and dad wanted to talk to you all formally. How did it go?" Takumi asked, sounding interested.

"You cease to amaze me sometimes. How did you know that?" No matter what people (Jazlyn especially) tried to hide from him, he always knew.

"My little maid friends have ears." Larissa's eyebrows shot up and a suspicious look crossed her face.

When Takumi saw her, he laughed "Don't worry my dear, I have eyes for you alone. However they'll tell me almost anything to try and get me to look their way."

Taking a good, long look at him Jazlyn was a bit surprised to see why the girls liked him. He was tall and slightly muscular because their dad had insisted that all of his children would know how to wield a sword. Though Takumi was all right at it, and still practiced occasionally, he preferred to work in the shop. He had short, curly, dark brown hair that he kept in good order. Though he was only 16, he was beginning to get a bit of facial hair, but he usually kept it shaved. His eyes were a mix of blue and green that made you feel like you were drowning in them. All in all he was quite an attractive boy, or man.

"I wonder why they don't go after Mark instead. I mean, he is your identical twin."

"Girls love what they can't have." Larissa gave a polite yet sarcastic cough.

"I second that." Jazlyn said.

"I'm serious! Plus my bet is that, once they're done sleeping with Mark-no don't wince Jazlyn, we all know they do (she _had _winced) – they get bored and come try me instead. Too bad for them, I have you," and he flicked Larissa on the nose. She let out a little squeak and he kissed her passionately. "Anyway, don't try and change the subject Jaz."

"Yes Jazlyn, how did it go?"

"It was alright."

It the typical, blunt manner of a guy Takumi asked, "What did you chose to do?"

Jazlyn sighed and thought a moment before answering. She knew her choice would make her brother sad. "I'm going to Tortall and joining The Riders."

"But that's so far away!" Larissa said in a little maidenly squeak.

"I know, but it's the only place that openly accepts girls."

"I guess you're right but I'll be sad to see you go." Jazlyn was startled to see tears starting to form in his eyes.

"It's alright. I promise I'll write and visit when ever I can."

Takumi frantically wiped the tears away.

Larissa had turned her head to hide the tears starting to form on _her_ face. Despite how she acted she really liked Jazlyn. She saw the shadows starting to creep in around them, all looked at the sundial to see what time it was. "Oh my! I really must be going. I promised my family I'd be home hours ago!"

Jazlyn looked away as they kissed goodbye. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" he asked.

Larissa giggled and said, "I'm just down the street, I'll be fine. " When it looked like he was going to protest she quickly held up the lilac bag she had been sewing and asked, "Do you mind if I take this home to finish. I'll bring it back tomorrow."

"No, that's fine. I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Jazlyn said. Sometimes when those two were talking they got lost in a world of their own.

"Good-Bye" Larissa said as she walked away.

When she was completely out of site and hearing Jazlyn asked Takumi, "So… when are you proposing?"

Takumi merely stared at her with a confused look.

"For a guy who 'hears everything' you really don't know anything."

"What's your point?"

"When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"What!? I'm _not!_ Not for a while, at least!"

"Why everyone already knows you love her."

"Our parents wouldn't approve. Neither would hers." He was starting to look sad.

"How can you be so sure? I heard mom and dad talking about you a bit before I went in to talk with them. They said that while that it wasn't right for you two to keep seeing each other."

"WHA-"

"They _also_ said that things were getting so serious between you, that you're starting to be the gossip of the whole town. They said that they're going to talk to you tomorrow. "

"About _what_! What are we doing that's wrong?"

"They said that it's nothing _wrong,_ you just love each other too much."

"WHAT!?"

"The last thing they said before calling me in was that you would either have to get married soon, or break up and go out with Dierdra."

"Who?"

"The miller's daughter. The one who never shuts up."

"Alright, then I like option one."

"Me too. I'll finally get a sister!"

He just rolled his eyes. "The only problem is that I don't want to marry her, just because mom and dad want me too."

"Then don't."

"What?"

She just stared at him.

"_What_?"

" Go over to her house now, and ask her parents if it's alright for you to marry her. Wait. Ask mom and dad first. Then sneak up to her room tonight and propose. That way you've been a good boy and done what your parents want you to, you followed all the rules, _and _it's a total romantic surprise. Just make sure you don't go in when she's changing."

Takumi let out a little laugh but looked really thoughtful. "I like that plan."

"Of course you do. _I_ thought of it."

"Thanks for your help." He said as he was getting up. Remembering something, he said, "Do you know when you're leaving?"

"No, I don't. When I do I promise I'll tell you."

"Thanks. Do you know where mom and dad are?"

"When I last saw them they were in the sitting room, but they're probably in the library, or the shop."

"Right. I'll check the shop first, and put away my _gorgeous _bag." And with that he flung it over his shoulder in a very girly way and pranced off.

* * *

A/N: R&R! 


	2. Following through

A/N:

Sorry this took so to put up. I was really discouraged that nobody responded, but realised that I was writing this for fun and the busses were cancelled today. My parents didn't make me go to school, so I did homework and wrote this.

Chapter 2

Following Through

A few days later Jazlyn was reading on the window seat in her room when Takumi stormed in with a grin on his face. "I did it! And she said yes!!!"

"That's great. How did the talk with mom and dad go?"

"They were _really _surprised that I wanted to marry her. Apparently they thought that she was just a faze or something" a hint of annoyance worked its way into his voice, but it was quickly lost. "They agreed, as did her parents and I went up to her room and asked her out to dinner."

"So that's why you weren't here last night. I wondered about that…"

"Ya, anyway I took her to the bastion--"

"But that's so expensive!"

"Mom gave me the money for helping out in the shop. And I got the waiter to bring the ring on a plate instead of her desert."

"Ah, that's so cute."

"At first she said no, because she thought her parents wouldn't approve. I told her that her father said yes but she wouldn't believe me."

She let out a little giggle, because that _sure_ sounded like Larissa.

"So we took a little moonlit stroll back to her place, where her parents confirmed what I said. Then we went up to her room and…uh…" Takumi's face turned beet red.

"A little kissing, a lot of kissing or…" Jazlyn was starting to go red too.

"Oh! No!" His face turned even redder, if that was possible. "Just a _lot_ of kissing." He bit his lip and looked humiliated. "Her mother actually came to check on us to 'make sure we were ok.' You have no _idea _how humiliating that was."

Jazlyn burst out laughing. "I so…wish…I could…have…seen that!"

"So, how's life?"

"Nice subtle change of topic, there."

"Ya, I thought so too, but at least it worked."

: : : : : : : : :

Later that day Jazlyn went out with Takumi and Larissa, to look for a house. There was a bit of sadness in the air, because she had to soon, but they had fun despite it. Around four in the afternoon they finally found a place close by, that everyone liked. They told the owner they would be back with their parents tomorrow, and they headed back, Larissa to her house, Takumi and Jazlyn to their's.

As soon as they got home, one of the maids found them, and said "Your uncle Joseph is here for supper. Your parents expect you both to be dressed properly for supper. They also say that you," she looked at Jazlyn, "will be leaving with him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! But that's so soon!"

"I know Miss Jazlyn, and I am sorry to hear you'll be leaving. Your uncle also said to give you this." She handed them a crumpled napkin. She started to walk away, but turned and added. "One hour, don't forget," and gave Takumi a little wink.

"What was that about?"

"I saw her wink at you, don't try and deny it!"

"Oh that. She's the one who told me about your meeting with mom and dad."

"That's why she was so… informal." All the maids were told by their parents to treat the family with utmost respect. Though Takumi, Mark, and Jazlyn tried to tell them otherwise, it seldom worked.

"Yes, she helps me out a lot, and I slip her extra bits of material from the shop, because she loves to sew. Anyway, what's with the napkin?"

Jazlyn looked at the food stained napkin they had been handed and started uncrumpling it. "It says 'Takumi and Jazlyn, I know your parents want this dinner to be formal seeing as it is the last supper you will have together, but please dress comfortably as I would like to spar with you after. Sincerely Joseph. P.S. Please pass the message on to Mark as well.'"

"Oh crud" when Jazlyn looked at him he added, "I may be an alright swordsman but my butt still hurts from our last match."

Jazlyn just stared at him and said in awe "He's that good?"

"I forgot you've never sparred with him before."

"Mom always said that I couldn't since I was going to be a lady, I couldn't. Apparently they told him I was going to be a warrior."

"Well, I pity you. The first time I sparred with him, I was disarmed and on my stomach, with his sword to the back of my neck in minutes. I was 8 or so, but that's everyone's first response with him."

"Great…now I'm super nervous. Plus I have no idea what to wear."

"Is that all girls worry about?"

"No, not really. It's just that all my nice clothes are dresses, and I can't fight in them"

"I have an idea. It's something I've been working on in the shop, for ages now, without telling dad. It's just a theory really, but it should work." With that Takumi dragged Jazlyn off to 'Carlock's Finery.'

: : : : : : : : :

When they got there he dragged her past the main store, and into the back room.

He picked up what looked like a pile of fabric and held it out to her.

"Um… I like the fabric," it was a shimmery purple that looked was some shade of green when it hit the light. She continued "but what is it?"

"It's what you're going to wear. The colours will look perfect on you! It's a top that's a bit longer than usual too cover the top of the skirt."

"Try it on, and I'll tell you why it's so special."

She went back into the store and used the dressing room. Jazlyn heard Takumi walking around a bit, obviously looking for something.

"Here, put these on under the skirt." And he threw in a pair of black breeches that looked like they would fit a five year old.

"Takumi! I'm fifteen, not five! These won't fit!"

"Yes they will. They're based off woman's pantyhose, but a solid material, and with no feet." When Jazlyn didn't say anything he added "don't worry, they stretch."

Jazlyn sighed. "Alright."

A couple minutes later she came out, and looked _great_. The purple and green offset her hair and her eyes perfectly. The top wrapped up around her neck, and tied in the back. There were green and pink beads, which matched the shimmer, all around the neckline. The skirt was a came halfway between her knees, and her feet, and was a slightly darker colour with ties along both sides. There were holes all down the side, threaded with pink lace that was tied very loosely, every little while. There were more green and pink beads (the same as the top) along the bottom. There waste band wasn't a typical tie, but was the same stretchy material as the black bottoms, and it stayed on great. You couldn't see any of the black material.

"I love it! The colour is perfect, and it looks like a dress, but I don't see why I had to put on the black things, or how it helps me fight."

"I'm getting there. There's a reason the waste band isn't a tie. Pull up the shirt a bit, and turn it around so the ties are in the front, and the back." She did as he said. "Now untie all the lace."

She blushed and said defiantly "No! It's indecent!"

"That's why I had you put on the black bottoms."

She blushed deeper, "Oh."

Once Jazlyn had undone all the ties in the front, and Takumi had undone the ones in the back, he started retying them the opposite way (through her legs), but tightly, and they started to look like breaches. She got the point, and did the other side. Once they were done they looked like a _very _fancy pair of breeches, and she could move, and fight, freely. To top it off, it only took about three minutes to change them.

"Takumi they're perfect! Why haven't you told mom or dad about these? "

"I didn't know if they would work or not. Besides, they'll find out tonight."

"Too true. Would you help me put these back, then we can get going."

"Of course."

A/N: Also the plot is coming slowly, even if you can't really tell. Since I need people to keep reading I'll spill a little: Two important people die, which dramatically changes things

Please respond. Just a quick "I like it", or "I hate it" would work though I'd want to know why.


	3. Part b of Following through

AN: Well. I realized that this is going to be a very long story. I like writing in detail about whatever next pops into my mind, as long as it mostly fits with the story line. I realized that I don't really care if anyone reads it, because I just like writing it when I'm bored.

This is actually an extension of Chapter 2, but my computer got a virus, so I'm using my brother's and don't have the file. That's why it's so short.

I went to Toronto on the train and wrote this, so enjoy and drop a review.

* * *

Jazlyn had no time to worry about the fight, as she only had half an hour to do her hair and put on a bit of make up. That would still leave her a bit of time to get to the dinning room.

She had her hair curled and all pinned up and was just putting on a bit of pink lip gloss that made her lips all shiny, when Mark knocked on the door and just walked in. There was about 10 minutes until she had to leave for the dinning room, and he was _not _ready for supper.

"So who was the girl this time." Though Jazlyn tried hard not to judge him, it was hard not to at times like this.

He was a mess. His short brown hair was all tossed about. He had lip marks in lipstick on his chest and neck, and red scratch marks on the back of his neck. Fortunately, he had thrown on good clothes but they were all inside out and ruffled. His shirt was even untucked and on backwards

"It was Melissa, one of the pretty gardeners, if you must know. I just found out that supper's all fancy, and I need help. Please."

She didn't approve of him casually sleeping with girls, but he was careful, and her brother, and she loved him. She sighed, "All right, come here and sit."

He obediently sat on her bed and fixed his hair. She put in a bit of hair jell to make sure I stayed. She sat down beside him with a washcloth and started lightly rubbing off the lipstick. When that didn't work, she scrubbed viciously at it.

"Oww. Not so hard!"

"It's the only way it'll come off. Now stay still." She said as she scrubbed the last bit off. Jazlyn got up, put the washcloth away, and got some of her make up. It was the skin coloured stuff to hide blemishes, and it would work perfectly to hide his scratches.

When she turned around, and he saw what she was holding he stood up and practically yelled, "No, No, and NO. Make up is for girls!"

"Okay, I'll put it back but what will mom and dad say about the scratches on the back of your neck?"

"What scratches?"

"The nice red puffy ones."

He started feeling the back of his neck to find where they were, but when he didn't feel them, he asked where they were. She set the make up down beside him and put his fingers on the puffy scratches. All he said was "Dang It!"

"Turn around."

Once she made the scratches impossible to see, she sent him into washroom to fix his clothes. When he came out with his clothes all inside right, Mark saw Jazlyn digging in her dresser drawers and muttering about knowing it was here, and finding something.

He sat back on the bed with a plop and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Got it!" She triumphantly held up a little package and tossed it at his head. "Open it up. Happy birthday."

"My birthday's not for another week."

"I think you need it now. Happy early birthday"

He finished ripping through the layers of paper and held up an elegant stripped tie. "It's nice."

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"Really! I didn't know you could sew so well." He said, clearly surprised. It took a lot of talent to be able to measure it out, and stitch all the stripes together evenly. It also took a lot of patience, which Jazlyn wasn't known for having.

"Just because I prefer to fight doesn't mean I can't do anything else."

"Mom made you learn, didn't she?" He cocked his head and raised both eyebrows.

She shrugged and said, "Yes," with an innocent smile.

* * *

AN: I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter about supper and the fight and hope to get that done during my three day drive to the east coast.

Also I was wondering if anyone wanted to be an editor for my story. I've been having a bit of a hard time getting it to sound right, and I'm still sure there are some spelling and grammar mistakes I can't find. Help would be VERY much appreciated. If anyone one wants to, just drop me a note though I may not answer for a little while because I'm going away.


	4. fights

A/N: I'm SORRY. I actually wrote this AGES ago, but lost the USB stick it was stored on. I finally uploaded and edited it now though, so R&R please!! Just a warning: it'll be a while before this gets anything done to it now!

The dining room was a formal room. The table was made of solid maple, and the floor was shining clean. Jazlyn and Mark walked in together but were seated opposite each other. Ernest was at the top of the table, Takumi was beside Jazlyn, and Isabelle was seated beside Mark. Joseph was at the bottom of the table opposite Jazlyn.

Dinner was delicious. There was tomato and onion soup, roast duck with rosemary and basil, and cheesecake with chocolate crumbs, strawberry sauce and fresh blueberries. The conversation, which included the whole table, ranged from business at _Carlock's finery_ to Takumi's engagement and the plans for the future wedding. The one topic they did not discus was fighting of any type, and the fact that Jazlyn going to join the Riders was specifically avoided. It was said that it was not a topic to discuss over dinner and they would discuss it later.

As soon as everyone was done dessert, they all got up and went to the room that was used for weapons practice when it was raining, or dark outside. It was the perfect size for a pair to duel, and for everyone else to watch comfortably, without being in danger of getting hurt.

"So who's first?" Joseph asked with a malicious grin, but a sharp smile in his eyes.

Jazlyn almost volunteered but realized that someone else should go first so that she could change her skirt to trousers. Mark stood up and grabbed the blunt practice sword that Joseph tossed at him. Mark was good, but Joseph was amazing. He was faster and sharper, though not more forceful. After a couple of minutes, Mark was sweating buckets, and Joseph was getting damp, and Mark tried to knock Joseph's sword out of his hand, but he was so sweaty that the push forced his sword out of his hand. Joseph grinned and picked up Mark's sword and handed it back saying, "You've gotten a lot better. Just build up endurance. Try skipping rope like the little girls do for long periods of time. As you get good, swing it faster. Takumi you're next."

Jazlyn almost had her skirt fixed into breaches by this point. Takumi was at about the same level as Mark, and Joseph popped his sword out of his hold in 1 minute and a half with a fancy twist. He pinned Takumi to the ground when he tried to grab his sword to keep going. Jazlyn was completely done fixing her skirt now though Joseph hadn't noticed. As he was helping out Takumi, with his back to Jazlyn he said "So the people left are Ernest and Jazlyn but she can't fight in a skirt, come on old man."

Ernest stood up and expected Takumi to toss the sword to him but he tossed it instead to Jazlyn.

"What skirt?" She asked with a grin for her skirt was now **trousers. **

Joseph smiled and blinked in disbelief but quickly got over it and said, "Ok, you're up."

Jazlyn loved sword fighting and practiced for hours everyday, she would not get tired and sweaty as Mark had, and the trick Joseph used on Takumi was a simple one. But she hadn't fought her brothers in years and She had never fought anyone as good as Joseph.

Their fight lasted for much longer then the others. When they reached the three minute point Joseph started to look impressed because Jazlyn was no more tired than he was. It went on and on. Jazlyn blocking each of Joseph's attacks and he defended hers in turn. After ten minutes of steady attacks both of them were soaked through and concentrating extremely hard. Joseph started in on a complicated attack to disarm her, and Jazlyn defended a second too late. The sword went flying across the room leaving no hope of reaching it and being able to continue.

Joseph shook her hand looking amazed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, but why are congratulating me? I lost."

"That's the longest fight I've had in about eight years, and I've fought against some pretty hard people."

"Well, then thank you very much."

"How did you get so good? No offence meant at all, but I've gone up against most of the knights at court, and they're not as good as you are."

"Really?" Jazlyn said; she surprised and pleased. "Well, when I was younger, I umm… kind of took Takumi practice sword while he was still sleeping and did everything he had been drilled at." He brother was staring at her, so she continued, "I put it back before you woke up. I'm sorry."

Everyone laughed and Jazlyn continued. "Then I got old enough to learn I my own, and Kyle helped me make a really big, heavy on to practice with, for endurance."

Joseph looked puzzled, "Who's Kyle?"

"He's an old friend. He's about 3 years older than me, and his dad is the village smith, and he's his apprentice. He can pretty much make every thing himself, and he taught me how to make some stuff a few years ago, when I was 12, or so."

Ernest butted in politely saying, "Tonight sure is a night for confession, buy we are all tired and would like to go to bed, I'm sure. I think I'll have a go at you in the morning before you leave. "

"Thank you brother, that's much appreciated."

Takumi and Mark walked back to their rooms together, as they were all side by side. They were discussing Jazlyn's fight; rather Mark and Takumi were discussing the fight, while Jazlyn nodded every now and then.

"It's amazing you did so well."

"The longest fight in eight years, that's awesome!"

"If you can keep with him for that long, then surely you can beat just about anyone else!"

At this they reached their rooms and all said goodnight. They told Jazlyn to make sure that they were up before she left the next day.

"I'm not leaving till noon!"

"So make sure to wake me please." Mark said and walked into his room.


End file.
